Brindis de hermandad
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: Tres drabbles desde la perspectiva de Ace, Sabo y Luffy sobre el acontecimiento más importante en su niñez... el día en que se convirtieron en hermanos. Corregido
1. Ace

Tenia ganas de escribir algo del trío de Ace, Sabo y Luffy desde hace mucho tiempo así que hice tres dabbles desde la perspectiva de cada uno ante un acontecimiento muy especial es sus vidas... el día en que se convirtieron en hermanos. Espero lo disfruten, un beso enorme a todos :*

_Los capítulos han sido resubidos y corregidos ya que había muchas inconsistencias. Le agradezco enormemente a **Ilet Moratar** se tomo la molestia de revisarlos e indicarme cuales eran estas. _

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran mente de Oda-chin.**

* * *

"_Lo más probable es que terminemos en barcos diferentes. ¿Ya lo sabían? Cuando los hombres brindan se convierten en hermanos. Tal vez no seamos nakama en el mismo barco pirata, ¡pero estaremos unidos por nuestro lazo de hermanos! No importa lo que hagamos o donde estemos… ¡nadie romperá ese lazo! A partir de ahora…. ¡somos hermanos!"_

**Ace**

No consigo dormir por la felicidad que recorre mi cuerpo, pero más que eso es Luffy y sus ronquidos que resuenan por todos lados. Trato de ignorarlo un momento, pero sonrío ante las palabras indescifrables que salen de su boca… Luffy el pequeño llorón, mi hermano.

Tengo ganas de gritarlo, de gritárselo a esos dos lo feliz que me hace tener una familia y que sea ésta precisamente conformada por ellos, pero por obviedad no voy a hacerlo; más que por convicción, esta vez es por pena… tal vez un poco de miedo.

Luffy no deja de roncar, así que le muevo el brazo para que deje de hacerlo, no funciona. Lo miro y recuerdo que debo de protegerlo como su hermano mayor, pero la paciencia se me agota y decido darle un golpe en la cara. Se levanta de sentón, confundido, me doy la vuelta para que no se dé cuenta que he sido yo. Escucho casi inaudiblemente la risa de Sabo.

¿Quién de los dos es el hermano mayor? No importa, si tuviera que elegir claro que optaría por Sabo, envidio de cierta manera lo centrado que es y como mantiene la calma, admiro su temple. Indudablemente es muy contrario a mí, tal vez por eso suelo pensar que Luffy le aprecia más. Pero sé que no es así. Gracias, Sabo, si no hubiera sido por ti en estos momentos no podría estar disfrutando la felicidad que inunda mi ser.

No lo diré abiertamente o por lo menos, no en estos momentos, muchas gracias a los dos por querer como hermano a alguien que lleva sangre maldita en sus venas. Sin perjuicios ni etiquetas, por aceptarme simplemente a mí, pese a la poca paciencia que cargo y el carácter solitario que en ocasiones suele caracterizarme. Pero sé que no estoy solo… y no lo estaré nunca más.


	2. Sabo

"_Lo más probable es que terminemos en barcos diferentes. ¿Ya lo sabían? Cuando los hombres brindan se convierten en hermanos. Tal vez no seamos nakama en el mismo barco pirata, ¡pero estaremos unidos por nuestro lazo de hermanos! No importa lo que hagamos o donde estemos… ¡nadie romperá ese lazo! A partir de ahora…. ¡somos hermanos!"_

**Sabo**

Las estrellas parecen brillar más esta noche ¡y por supuesto que lo hacen! Hoy sin duda ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, hoy obtuve lo que tanto desee: una verdadera familia. No hubiera pensado que a Ace se le ocurriría una idea tan esplendida, y no es que menosprecie su inteligencia… que de los tres sé que es el más astuto.

No quiero que se den cuenta que todavía no logro pegar un ojo, pero contengo las ganas de soltar una carcajada al escuchar la poca paciencia de Ace hacia Luffy, ya van varias veces que le sacude para que se calle… pero bueno, como hermano mayor debe de comprenderlo**. **

De cierta manera, Luffy fue para nosotros una amalgama, gracias a él pudimos consolidar esta amistad. Lo quiero enormemente, tanto como Ace… a veces me gustaría ser como Luffy, igual de despreocupado por todo; pero ese no es mi rol. Tengo que cuidarlo y protegerlo, siempre esta metiéndose en problemas… como justo ahora.

Me doy la vuelta contrario a Luffy y me tapo la boca para que no oiga que me estoy riendo, sé que Ace ya lo sabe por qué también puedo escuchar su risa mientras Luffy se soba la cara, preguntando qué ha pasado, también lo escucho reír…esa risa que tanto a mí como a Ace nos reconforta.

No me arrepiento de haber huido de casa, al contrario, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.


	3. Luffy

"_Lo más probable es que terminemos en barcos diferentes. ¿Ya lo sabían? Cuando los hombres brindan se convierten en hermanos. Tal vez no seamos nakama en el mismo barco pirata, ¡pero estaremos unidos por nuestro lazo de hermanos! No importa lo que hagamos o donde estemos… ¡nadie romperá ese lazo! A partir de ahora…. ¡somos hermanos!"_

**Luffy**

El dolor en mi cara hace que me despierte, me sobo la mejilla derecha y miro a mis hermanos que me está dando la espalda… tengo dos hermanos mayores.

Sonrío enormemente al verlos ahí acostados a un lado mío, hoy ha sido el día más genial desde que tengo memoria. Ace nunca deja de sorprenderme, siempre tiene algo nuevo bajo la manga y hoy se ha lucido enormemente.

Recuerdo el primer día que lo conocí y lo mucho que me costó seguirlo hasta Gray Terminal; pero valió la pena. A pesar de que es más rudo conmigo que Sabo y que suelo llorar mucho, algún día seré tan fuerte como ambos y no tendrán que protegerme como lo hicieron con Porchemy. Yo te protegeré algún día Ace, pero antes debo vencerte en un duelo.

Ahora dirijo mi vista a Sabo, mi otro hermano mayor, quien a diferencia de Ace, si aprecia mis intentos de luchar con mi Akuma no mi. Quiero tanto a Sabo, me alegra que haya escapado de su casa, haya conocido a Ace hace años y que yo me encontrara con Ace y por ello a Sabo… ya no sé bien que dije… pero el punto es que me alegra tener a Sabo como mi hermano mayor.

Me río al contemplar a los dos, lo que me hace recordar que me duele la mejilla… no puedo evitar decirlo…

-¡Ace, maldito sé que tú me golpeaste!

Los escucho reír abiertamente mientras voltean a verme… por alguna razón esta noche no puedo molestarme, así que me uno a su coro de risas. Gracias Ace, Sabo, por dejarme ser su hermano menor.


End file.
